Are you a Pervert?
by pretty misty blue
Summary: The rowdyruff boys are not looking where they should be looking so the powerpuff girls are going to give them a lessen. REDS, BLUES, GREENS please read and reviewe
1. Chapter 1

Are you pervert!

I don't own no one in here or this show.

I was walking home when I saw Brick at the park. I had I bag of candy and sweets I was going to eat by myself but when I saw him over there I felt kinda sad. I didn't think it would be a problem if I gave him some.

"Hey Brick!" I said with a high pitch voice. He turned around and saw me but he wasn't looking at my face. When I reached up to him he was just sitting on the swings looking at something on me. Did I was a stain or something? I thought.

"So Brick I thought I would let you share some desserts with me. I saw you by yourself and thought it would a nice kind thing to do." As I was talking he still didn't look at me in my eyes. His own eyes were looking low. I followed his gaze to only to see my chests. I made sure it that was he looking at chest. Yep, he was. Only one thing to do now.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"I screamed to a medium level. I could go higher but that might cause some more problems at hand. Brick jumped off and was floating in the air, ready to fight something that caused me to scream.

"What made you scream? I'll find it and beat the crap out of it." He kept looking around but found no treat. I watched how stupid he looked looking everywhere when there is no threat at all. Well maybe one treat, but I think I can handle him.

"Brick, are done?"  
"I guess why you screamed?"  
"Because of you." I said like it was as simple as it can get.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were being a pervert." He tensed up and sweat was coming down from his head. His cap was getting a little wet.

"You were looking at my chest. And don't deny it because I know when you lie."

"Ok, Maybe I was looking, but-"

"PERVERT!" I yelled and pushed him hard that he fell on the ground.

"What the hell! Listen, Blossom I 'm sorry I'll-" I interrupted him again but this time my eyes were cold and I was smirking.

"Don't worry, I can help you with your problem." Sweat was beaming down off him.

"I don't like how this is going?"

* * *

Next time it would boomer and bubbles in the next chapter please review


	2. Chapter 2

bubbles and Boomer turn. I don't own the show. enjoy.

* * *

Bubbles was at the mall looking at the latest fashion when she started to get hungry.

"Wow, shopping can be a lot of work."

As she was in line to get a quick soda and fries, that she ordered when someone behind her paid for her. She looked behind her to see Boomer giving his money to the cashier. She grabbed her food and went to grab to find a seat. She saw Boomer finished getting his food and thought she would let him sit with her.

"Hey Boomer, over here!" I yelled he walked over to me and said hey.

"Thanks for paying for me." I smiled

"No problem." He said but he sounded distant, like he was in his own world.

"Are you ok?"

He didn't respond. I was feeling a little afraid now. What happen to Boomer? Did someone said something hurtful to him? Maybe I should- then I felt something on rubbing my leg. I looked down to see Boomer hand there. Today was not a good day to wear a mini shirt.

I jumped off the seat and gave him a cold look.

"What are you doing?" I asked with anger with in my voice.

"Um… I was…. Um… I'm sorry Bubbles, I can explain see-"

"No excuses, you prevent!" I yelled

"But don't worry I have an idea to help you with this problem" I smirked and crossed my arms around my chest.

" I don't like that look your giving me."

* * *

next is my favorite charater, Buttercup. hope you will like it. please review


	3. Chapter 3

BC turn I hope you like it.

* * *

I was doing my regular jog in the afternoon. I had to stay fit or I become weak like my sisters. I had my iPod in my ears listening to Cherish, Killa.  
The song was coming to an end and it was silent for a while. That's when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back to Butch jogging as well. He was distracted because when I stop jogging and just stood their and bumped into me.

"Why you stopped? He asked

"Why didn't you? You just keep going and bumped into me?"  
"I was distracted."

"With what?"

"None if your businesses." I thought it was a waste of time if we would argue so I started to jog again.

She saw that Butch was jogging with her but stayed behind. What is he looking at and what think I what he is looking at is right, he's dead.

I turned around and looked at him straight in the eyes. He stopped this time

"Are you looking at my butt?" He was shocked by what I asked him

"Um yeah I am." He said smirking.

" Then quit it."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll going to find out soon enough." I smirked and his face looked scared.

* * *

The next chapter is about what the girls are going to do the boys. Please review


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed. I don't own this show.

* * *

The room was dark and the rowdy ruff boys couldn't see anything. All they heard was whispers not so far from them. A flash of light came up and blinded the boys. When their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw the three powerpuff girls standing in front of them with a smile.

"Since you guys are being naughty today we decided to teach you guys a lesson." Blossom said.

"It's not our fault, you see it all started when-  
"Quit the excuses Brick, you can't get out of this." Buttercup yelled.

"Maybe we should let them explain." Blossom said.

"No way, what they did was wrong and excuses are their way out their punishment."

"It could be a good reason why this happen?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know that's why we should ask them why they did."

"Please, you just want your sweet Bricky-Boo to not get hurt."

"What?!?"

"You heard me!!"

"GIRLS!!" Bubbles yelled.

"Maybe we should let them explain and if it's not good then we give them their punishment."

"Fine." They both said.

"Explain." Bubbles said to the boys kindly.

"You guys started to grow up." Brick said.

"We are growing up." Boomer said.

"It's hard to resist a great looking girl when you a teenager." Butch said.

The girls looked at each other and huddled up to talk and when they stood back up they were smiling.

"That's an Ok reason." Bubbles said.

"You guys are kind of attractive too, so we understand." Blossom said blushing

"BUT you still have to get punished. " BC added

"What!!?!?" The boys yelled.

"You don't have to right touch or watch us though." Bubbles said

Buttercup picked up a stereo and pressed play.

_I love you. You love m-_

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **The boys had to listen to the Barney theme song over and over again. The girls burst in laughter.

"We won't be prevents no more, just please stop the song." Butch yelled.

Blossom pressed pause. " Fine, we will let you go for now." She said

"And if you do it again, you know what will happen." BC said

"WE WON'T WE PROMISE!!" The boys yelled

"That was fun." Bubbles said.

* * *

I'm not sure the ending was good but i liked it. Thanx for reading! please review


End file.
